The present invention relates to a craft item, latch hook rugs. To make latch hook rugs, the hobbyist usually buys a kit which contains an open weave fabric or "canvas" with a colored pattern printed or painted thereon. The kit also contains short lengths (about two inches) of different colored yarns for latch hooking into the openings in the canvas according to the pattern which is printed or painted on the canvas.
These kits tend to be expensive. If the yarn were purchased separately in longer length skeins, the cost of the yarn would be much less. Also, the patterns in such kits tend to be somewhat limited because of the cost of changing the equipment necessary to print the patterns on the canvas mats.